Calvin and Hobbes Time Traveling Adventures Book I
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: *OLD* Calvin's tree house suddenly turns into a time machine and sends Calvin and Hobbes back in time to D-Day of World War II.
1. A Time Machine Discovered

Calvin & Hobbes Time-Traveling Adventures

Book I

Chapter I:

A Time Machine Discovered

Calvin and Hobbes were jumping on the bed trying to touch the ceiling. "I bet I'll touch the ceiling before you will!" bragged Calvin. "No way" said Hobbes. "CALVIN! QUIT JUMPING ON THE BED!" screamed Calvin's mom. Calvin ignored her commands as usual. Then Calvin tried to jump over Hobbes, but tripped over his baseball hat lying on the bat and flew through the open window.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Calvin. He then landed in his tree house and slid across the wooden floor and hit the wall. Then he heard a "bleep-bloop". He turned around to see what he had hit on the wall. It was a big red button. "That's strange, I don't remember that button being there before" said Calvin. Hobbes climbed up the tree house ladder and asked "hey buddy, are you O.K.?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but look at this" Calvin said, pointing at the button.

"What's that?" Hobbes asked. "Don't ask………." His voice was cut-off by a loud roaring engine. Calvin looked out the window of the tree house and saw two gigantic jets sticking out of the back of the tree house. Hobbes screamed to Calvin "hey Calvin, look at this" pointing to a strange dashboard that was jetting out of the wall.

"What in the world is happening?" said Calvin. Hobbes looked at the dashboard and said "I think our tree house is turning into a time machine, because look at the dates on this dashboard". In green letters said "Current Time: September 16th 2005". In red letters it said "Destination Time: June 6th 1942". "June 6, 1942, that's D-Day in World War II" said Calvin. "That is all I listen to in school, is Social Studies when we're learning about wars, because their VIOLENT!" said Calvin.


	2. The Blue Button

Chapter 2:

The Blue Button

"I wonder what this button does?" asked Calvin pointing at the blue button on the dashboard. He and Hobbes both pushed it and were suddenly sent flying into the wall. Their faces were pushed back by the speed of the "time machine". "Hhhhhhhhoooooobbbbbbbbbeeeeeesssssss" said Calvin, with his mouth being pushed back, so it was very difficult to talk. "Yyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh bbbbuuuuuddddddyyyyyyyy?" said stuttering Hobbes. "Wwwwwhhhhhheeeeeerrrreeeeee aaaaaarrrrrrrreeeeeeee wwwwwwwweeeeeeeee ggggggooooooiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg?" asked Calvin. "Wwwwwhhhhhatttttt eeeeeevvvvvveeeeerrrrrr ttttthhhhhhhoooooooooossssseeeeeee rrrrrreeeedddd lllllleeeetttteeeeerrrrrrssssss sssssssaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" answered Hobbes. The "time machine" came to a sudden stop and Calvin and Hobbes were sent flying to the front. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the two friends. Their faces were pushed up against the glass windows of the "time machine". "UHHHHHH" they both said as their faces slid down the glass.


	3. World War II 1942

Chapter 3:

1942: World War II

"What are those gun shots outside?" asked Hobbes. "We're in 1942, the year of World War II, so those are gunshots of the war, SWEET!" said Calvin. Calvin ran outside. "Hey kid get over here, what do you think you are doing?" screamed an American solider. The solider gave Calvin a gun and said "get back to work, and fight for you country.

Calvin stared at the gun the solider had given him. This had been his life long dream, to actually shoot a gun. It was a shotgun. "Hey kid, shoot at that gas tank near that enemy bunker. Calvin cocked the gun (he knew how to shoot from the alien shooting games he played all day) and Calvin pulled the trigger. Calvin was sent flying backwards from the aftershock of the shot. All Calvin had done was waste a bullet because he shot it in the air. "What in the world do you think you are doing kid?" said the solider, just go in the base and sit still, you're just making things worse out here.

Calvin and Hobbes walked over to the American base. The general just told them to sit in the chairs over in the corner. There was a loud bang and many screams outside. The general put on his helmet and ran out side.


	4. UhOh Torpedo

Chapter 4:

Uh Oh, Torpedo

"This is our chance Hobbes, let's do something fun!" said Calvin. He ran over to the controls and started to push all the buttons. "Uhhhhhh, Calvin, I don't think pushing all those buttons is such a good idea!" said Hobbes. "Hey buddy, don't worry, I have everything under control" Calvin said, trying to reassure Hobbes. Then Calvin saw the biggest, shiniest red button he had ever seen in his life.

Calvin said "I wonder what this button does" said Calvin. He slammed the button down. The only thing he forgot was to read the fine print which said "TORPEDO, DO NOT PUSH UNLESS YOU ARE CRAZY". Suddenly there was a loud BANG! The general ran back in and saw Calvin hunched over the control panel.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed the general. "All I did was push this red button". "Oh is that all (sarcastically), YOU JUST LAUNCHED A TORPEDO!" said the general, "AND WE HAVE NO CONTROL OF WHERE IT GOES!" added the general. Calvin looked at the green screen and saw a blue dot labeled base, a red dot labeled enemy base, and a yellow dot labeled torpedo. The yellow dot was heading strait for the enemy base. Then suddenly the yellow dot came to a sudden stop and started heading backwards. "Uhhh, mister" said Calvin, "why is that torpedo going backwards?" "WHAT, ITS GOING BACKWARDS! HIT THE DECK!" they all ran under the general's desk. There was a huge explosion, but luckily the torpedo had exploded 10 feet before the base and the base was only severely damaged.


	5. Another Time Traveler

Chapter 5:

Another Time-Traveler

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOY!" screamed the general. After Calvin got kicked out of the American base for firing the torpedo, he sees another time machine. He saw a large person get out of the other time machine. Calvin went over to greet the person, but then saw that this person was his worst nightmare, his teacher, _MISS WORMWOOD._

She then pulled out a large gun and Calvin could barely read the words _Time Travel Gun 3000 Guaranteed To Erase Your Target from Existence._ Miss Wormwood had somehow found out that Calvin had time traveled (Calvin didn't know that Miss Wormwood had read the newspaper and the headline TIME TRAVELER: DESTINATION 1942.

Calvin hid in one of the American bunkers. Miss Wormwood ran into the enemy base.


	6. Miss Wormwood Joins the Enemy

Chapter 6:

Miss Wormwood Joins The Enemy

"So what will the pay be?" Miss Wormwood asked. The enemies were trying to get Miss Wormwood to join the army. "Hey lady, we're fixing your "time-travel" machine, all we ask of you is to plan out our attacks" said the enemy general. "Fine, so let's start brainstorming ideas for this attack" said Miss Wormwood.

Calvin and Hobbes were outside, eavesdropping on the conversation. Maybe this information would get them back into the American base. "How 'bout we build a gigantic robot and crush that American scum" said a geeky looking solider. "Good idea, you and I can start drawing out the blue prints for this robot" said Miss Wormwood.


	7. Fight Fire With Fire

Chapter 7:

Fight Fire With Fire

Calvin and Hobbes ran back to the American base. "HEY, LET US IN!" screamed Calvin and Hobbes, pounding on the door. "What do you goof-offs want?" asked the general. "We, (gasp) we have some information that might help you" said Calvin, out of breath. "What kind of information?" asked the general.

Calvin and Hobbes started to explain how the enemies were building a huge robot. "Well we're just gonna have to fight fire with fire" said the general, "hey, kid, if you want you and your little stuffed pal can start planning out the blue prints for the robot.

The enemies robot looked almost exactly like Miss Wormwood. She had laser eyes which had a targeting system on her glasses. Her hands shot out really, really, sharp pencils and it also shot out flaming sheets of homework. It had two _Time Travel Gun 3000 _strapped to her glasses.

Calvin's robot was a little cooler. His mouth shot out gigantic pieces of Chocolate Frosted Crunchy Sugar Bombs (Calvin's favorite breakfast cereal), but these were real bombs! He could shoot lasers out of his eyes that would hypnotize the target into thinking only about T.V., which would then turn their brain to mush. Calvin's robot's hair (which was spiked up) would shoot out torpedoes. And then the battle began.


	8. The Battle of the Robots

Chapter 8:

The Battle of the Robots

Both of the robots went out to the battlefield. Calvin was inside his robot, and Miss Wormwood was inside hers. All the soldiers left the battlefield to watch the fight through the window of the bases. Calvin screamed into the megaphone "MISS WORMWOOD, BE PREPARED TO BE HYPNOTIZED!". He shot the lasers out of his eyes, which hit Miss Wormwood's glasses, but they just reflected off the glass, having no effect on her boring self.

Then Miss Wormwood shot out three pencils and three flaming sheets of homework, but Calvin's Chocolate Frosted Crunchy Sugar Bomb just blew them up, and the cereal "bomb" kept on flying towards the Miss Wormwood robot, making a devastating blow to the robots leg. So now Miss Wormwood's robot had one leg. There were cheers coming from the American base.

Calvin sent a torpedo flying out of his hair, but Miss Wormwood turned on her boring shield which made the torpedo turn around, flying right towards the Calvin robot. The torpedo was now surrounded by a boring shield also, so Calvin sent his T.V. lasers at it, which made the torpedo explode.

The Miss Wormwood robot shot two lasers from the glasses (which were from the Time Travel Gun 3000) which hit the Calvin robot's arm, making it disappear. Then there were cheers from the enemy base. The effect from the laser traveled through the wires of Calvin's robot. (Continued in Chapter 9)


	9. The End?

Chapter 9:

The End?

Calvin's robot was getting erased by the second. He had to think of something fast. In the Miss Wormwood robot, Miss Wormwood was laughing her head off, she then fell over because she was laughing so hard. This was Calvin's chance. He fired one last torpedo right at the Miss Wormwood robot and then hit the eject seat button sending him and Hobbes flying through the air and landing in the American Base.

Calvin watched as Miss Wormwood was struggling to get up so she could turn on the boring shield. The torpedo hit the robot, but lucky for Miss Wormwood, she hit the eject seat button right before the torpedo hit. Miss Wormwood was hurling through the air, and then landed right in her time machine. She hit the blue button, and she was sent back home.

It would turn out that when Miss Wormwood hit her head, she had suffered a concussion, so she didn't remember anything that had happened that day. Calvin and Hobbes had the party with the American army, said their good-byes, and went home. The history books would have been changed forever. So now you think that this is the end of the book. Well you are partially right. Pretty soon the next fanfic will come out called Calvin and Hobbes Time Traveling Adventures Book II: Travel to the Future.

The End

(Not really)


	10. Bonus Chapter

_Sneak Preview of _

_Calvin and Hobbes Time Traveling Adventures _

_Book II Travel to the Future_

Chapter 1:

An Idea Worth Millions

Calvin and Hobbes were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

They had just got back from their exciting trip to 1942.

Then a commercial came on the T.V. "Man, I hate commercials" said Calvin.

A man with a beard started talking on the commercial.

"Do you have an idea that you want to sell, but no one will listen to you? Well if you call 1-777-7777, you will be able to sell your idea in stores and on T.V."

Calvin turned off the T.V. and said "Hobbes, this is our chance, **WE COULD BE RICH**! All we have to do is sell the Time-Traveling idea to this guy, and then we'll have our rise to fame!"

* * *

_**Trailer (in theaters):**_

Narrator: They've had a cruel and boring life.

(Cuts to Calvin getting into trouble with his mom)

Narrator: One is a hyperactive and negative boy...

Calvin: That is all I listen to in school, is Social Studies when we're learning about wars, because their VIOLENT!

Narrator: ...and the other is a questioning tiger.

(Cuts to Calvin and Hobbes in the time machine, which has just landed after a fast and bumpy ride)

Hobbes: What are those gun shots outside?

Narrator: But this June, they're going on a journey. It began...

(Cuts to Calvin and Hobbes, jumping on the bed)

Calvin (bragging): I bet I'll touch the ceiling before you will!

Hobbes: No way!

Narrator: ...with a time machine.

(Cuts to the part where Calvin's tree fort turns into a time machine)

Narrator: Their journey is time traveling back in time...

Calvin: We're in 1942, the year of World War II. So those are gunshots of the war. SWEET!

Narrator: ... to the year of a very great war.

(An American soldier calls Calvin)

Soldier: Hey kid get over here, what do you think you are doing!

(Calvin runs up to the soldier. He gives Calvin a gun)

Narrator: ...to World War II.

Soldier: Get back to work, and fight for you country!

(Calvin stares at the gun with Bambi eyes)

Narrator: The evil is another time traveler.

(Cuts to the scene of Miss Wormwood's first appearance in the adventure)

Narrator: Both of them get into a very big battle.

(Cuts to part of the robot battle, where the Miss Wormwood robot and the Calvin robot start fighting)

Narrator: Prepare to see...

(Cuts to the part where Calvin and Hobbes are time traveling to World War II)

Narrator: ... Calvin and Hobbes: Time Traveling Adventures I: World War II

(Cuts to American soldiers cheering)

Narrator: Rated PG. Now in theaters at I-Max.

_**

* * *

** _

I've also got a little dessert for you:

**_Trailer: Calvin and Hobbes; T.T.A II: Travel to the Future (in theaters)_**

_Cuts to the Twentieth Century Fox theme. When it's nearing the end of the theme, it's cut off when Calvin, Hobbes, and the time machine zoom past the area, causing the "20" to spin out of control. _

Narrator: They've gone on their trip to 1942,

_Cuts to Calvin's and Hobbes' eyeview of World War II _

Narrator: but their journey is not over yet,

Calvin: We must travel to the future!

Narrator: because deadliness is after them.

Time Travel Lord: Go, henchmen, and don't come back until you've got Calvin and the orange, stuffed friend of his!

Henchman #1: Yes, Your Highness.

Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes must go to the future to avoid them.

Hobbes: Go to the future? Why?

Calvin: Because, Hobbes, would you rather go to the future and be safe, or go to some "god court" and spend 2 billion years in prison.

Hobbes: I'll stick with going to the future.

Calvin: Good. Now let's get goin'.

Narrator: The 2nd part of their journey began with some commercial.

Calvin: Man, I hate commercials.

_Cuts to the commercial _

Man with a beard: Do you have an idea that you want to sell, but no one will listen to you? Well if you call 1-777-7777, you will be able to sell your idea in stores and on T.V.

Calvin (turning off the TV): Hobbes, this is our chance, **WE COULD BE RICH**! All we have to do is sell the Time-Traveling idea to this guy, and then we'll have our rise to fame!

Narrator: There are a lot of changes in their future

_Goes very quickly through snapshots of changes in the future._

Calvin: Oh...my...gosh.

Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes: Time Traveling Adventures II: Travel to the Future.

Calvin and Hobbes: HORRAY!

Narrator: Rated PG. Coming soon in theaters near you.


End file.
